MSM-07E Z'Gok-E
The MSM-07E Z'Gok-E (aka MSM-07E Z'Gok Experiment) is an experimental amphibious mobile suit created by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. It is first featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket anime OVA series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Z'Gok E was an experimental improved version of the MSM-07 Z'Gok. Besides improved beam cannons in its arm, allowing for rapid-fire, the original Z'Gok's head-mounted missile launchers were also replaced with torpedo launchers for additional firepower when operating underwater. To allow for better cruising range underwater, the suit's main propulsion systems were relocated from the back to the legs to create a more streamlined body shape. Its limbs were also designed to be retractable for the same reason. The thrusters built into its back were meant for jumping and various ground based movements, and greatly boost the suit's mobility on land. The Z'Gok E used a standardized cockpit with the introduction of the United Maintenance Plan, and was powered by an improved generator which gave the suit ample performance. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :Mounted in the forearms, the pair of beam cannons are powered by E-Cap and have higher rate of fire than the Z'Gok's mega particle cannons. ;*Torpedo Launcher :Mounted in the head, the six torpedo launchers fire anti-ship torpedoes. ;*Vice Claw :Mounted in the forearms, they are improved version of the Z'Gok's iron nails. The vice claws can be used as simplified manipulators and as close combat weapon. Special Equipment & Features ;*Jet Pack :An optional back-mounted booster device used by the MSM-03C Hygogg and Z'Gok-E. This jet pack actually contains a pair of chemical rockets, which the mobile suit uses to launch out of the water and glide to a landing. The expended jet pack is then detached and discarded. History The Z'Gok-E is an experimental upgraded version of the MSM-07 Z'Gok and deployed in several clandestine operations near the end of the war. Produced in limited numbers, one was used by the Cyclops Team special forces to attack a Arctic Federation base in December UC 0079. Variants ;*MSM-07E Z'Gok-E Energy-CAP Test Type Gallery Z'Gok-E.jpg|Z'Gok-E in camouflage color scheme msm-07e-jetbooster.jpg|Z'Gok-E equipped with Hydrojet booster packs: line art Gundam0080ep1a.jpg|Steiner Hardy's Z'Gok-E leading the Cyclops Team's MS in action (from Gundam 0080 OVA) Msm07e_p01_JetPack_0080-OVA_episode1.jpg|Side view of Z'Gok-E, equipped with Jet Pack (0080) Z'Gok-E malon.jpeg|A team of Z'Gok-E and Hygoggs as seen on Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV OVA MSM-07 MSM-07E.jpg|Z'Gok-E (as MSM-07 Z'Gok) as featured in Gundam Carddas collectible card series zgokEremnants.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Z'Gok-E as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud Games MSM-07E_Z'Gok-E.jpg|SD MSM-07E Z'Gok-E as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Unit_b_zgok_e.png|B-Rank Z'Gok-E as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online ms_modal_unit_wp_05.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. MSM-07E Z'Gok-E BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Zgok-e-box-art.jpg|1/144 Original MSM-07/E Zugock-E (1989): box art MSM-07E Z'Gok Experiment - Boxart0.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSM-07E Z'Gok Experiment (2003): box art Notes and Trivia *The "E" from Z'Gok-E's name stands for "Experiment", referring to it being an experimental model. References MSM-07E Z'Gok-E - Specifications and Design.jpg|Z'Gok-E: Specifications/Design Z'Gok Early Mass Production Type.jpeg|Z'Gok-E: information and design from 1/144 Original Zugock-E modeling manual External Links *MSM-07E Z'Gok-E on MAHQ.net ja:MSM-07E ズゴックE